Ya nos conociamos
by XSanversWES
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Alex y Maggie no se hubieran conocido en esa escena del crimen? Quería agradecerle a appl3 por impulsarme a traducir estas historias al español! (historia original en el perfil: XSanversW) Gracias por leer!
1. Chapter 1

'' ¡Aleeeex, vamos! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!" Kara rodó del sofá, tratando de no dejar caer los potstickers.

'' ¡Ya voy!'' Alex gritó desde el dormitorio de Kara ''¡Estoy lista! ¡No uses tu visión de rayos X!''

'' Puff... ni que quisiera había pensado en usarla…'' dice Kara, secretamente (o no tanto para Alex) queriendo usarla.

''Sí, claro'' dice Alex, apareciendo en el vestido que ella y Kara habían comprado para esta noche '' ¿No es demasiado?''

El vestido azul oscuro le llegaba apenas por sobre las rodillas, escote en 'V' con algunos detalles en piedras alrededor del escote. El pelo suavemente ondulado (recomendación de Kara).

''¡Oh, Rao, Alex! Te ves..." Kara se detuvo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir a su hermana "... simplemente increíble" dice abrazándola.

''¿Crees que le gustará?'' dijo Alex en voz baja, algo insegura ahora que el momento de irse estaba llegando.

''Tiene que estar loca si no lo hace'' dice Kara con seguridad, una sonrisa adornando su rostro, alejándose del abrazo, solo un poco, para poder mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

Alex le sonríe ''Creo que estoy lista para irme '' dice dándose la vuelta para echar un vistazo a su vestido en el espejo una última vez, alisando una arruga inexistente.

"No puedo creer que luches contra aliens todos los días y no seas capaz de ir a una cita con alguien sin ponerte tan nerviosa'' Kara se ríe.

"No es lo mismo, Kar" dice Alex ahora arreglando un mechón de pelo que se escapó del broche.

"Alex" Kara tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, tirando de Alex hacia la puerta principal "Estas perfecta, ahora, sal del apartamento antes de que yo lo obligue a hacerlo. Nunca dejes a una dama esperando'' le dice guiñándole un ojo.

"Okay, está bien, ya me voy. '' Dice Alex con un suspiro, después de abrazar a Kara de nuevo, le dice "¡Te quiero! Deséame suerte''

"¡También te quiero!, ¡y no necesitas suerte! Ahora, consigue a la chica, tigre"

''¡Oh Dios mío! No vuelvas a llamarme así'' Alex rió mientras desaparecía de la vista de Kara por el pasillo.

\- :D –

Alex entra al restaurante, buscando (según la descripción de Lucy) a una mujer bajita y morena llamada Maggie. Ahora que lo piensa, hubiera sido inteligente haber pedido por el número de la mujer, pero conociendo a Lucy, no se lo hubiese dado de todas formas.

Después de una mirada general del lugar, se centró en una mujer sentada junto a la barra, al mismo tiempo, la mujer se da la vuelta. Sus ojos se encuentran y Alex sabe que ella debe de ser Maggie, así que comienza a caminar hacia a ella. Cuando llega, Maggie la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

''Estas muy linda''

Alex se ríe ''Bueno, tú también lo estás, con los zapatos'' _por favor no digas nada estúpido_ ''... y el cabello y... '' _Voy a dejar de hablar ahora_ ''... y todo eso''. Alex se ríe de nuevo.

Maggie sonríe, extendiendo la mano ''Soy Maggie Sawyer, por cierto''

''¡Oh sí! Soy Alex Danvers" dice, aceptando la mano de Maggie.

''Un placer, Alex''

''Es todo mío, Maggie''

Durante la cena, Alex nunca se había sentido cómoda con alguien como ella se sintió con Maggie, no podía dejar de escuchar todo lo que Maggie tenia para decir. Todo le parecía extremadamente interesante, y no pudo evitar comparar esa cita con las demás que tuvo. Todas se sentían vacías y aburridas en comparación con esta. El único momento donde el silencio reino, fue cuando la cena estaba en la mesa, y no fue un silencio para nada incómodo. Fue un silencio que no se tiene la necesidad de romper.

Hablaron de todo. Sobre la familia, Alex principalmente sobre Kara y Maggie hablo más bien poco; Alex supo que la familia era un tema a tratar con pinzas, por lo que desvió la conversación hacia el trabajo. Aunque Alex tuvo que mentir sobre él, se dio cuenta de que Maggie amaba ser detective y ayudar a todas las personas que está en su poder.

Cuando Alex se da cuenta de la hora, ya era casi medianoche.

''Wow, ya son las doce. Debería irme, tengo trabajo mañana"

''Ya somos dos, Danvers'' dice Maggie sonriendo y Alex se sonroja cuando escucha a Maggie llamándola por su apellido.

Salen del restaurante, después de dividir la cuenta porque _'yo también comí, Maggie'_. Y luego se detienen en la calle, donde la moto de Alex estaba estacionada. Cuando agarra el casco, escucha la risa de Maggie.

''Bueno, eso sí que es una coincidencia. Esa es mi moto, justo ahí " dice señalando una Triumph, a pocos metros de la de Alex.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, Sawyer" Dice Alex riéndose y Maggie la refleja. Se quedan un rato allí, sólo mirándose, hasta que Alex empieza a hablar.

"Entonces, te veré por ahí. ¿Tienes mi número?" Maggie asiente, con una sonrisa en su rostro "Sí, por supuesto que lo tienes, te lo di como... qué? ¿Hace 30 minutos? '' Alex se ríe ''Puedes llamarme si quieres, ¿sabes? Porque me la pase muy bien esta noche y espero... ''

Y Alex dejó de divagar porque sintió los labios de Maggie sobre los de ella y es demasiado rápido y demasiado bueno y ni siquiera puede responder porque Maggie ya se está alejando.

''Por supuesto que te llamaré. Nos vemos, Danvers" Ella se da la vuelta, guiñándole, con una sonrisa en su rostro, yendo hacia la moto.

''Nos vemos, Sawyer'' Alex se quedó ahí parada, tocando sus labios, todavía sintiendo los de Maggie, observándola subir a la moto e irse.

\- :D –

Alex se despierta con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando todo lo de anoche. Maggie, su beso, sus suaves labios, su mano acariciando su cara suavemente...

Su teléfono comienza a sonar en a la mesa de luz y tiene que estirarse para poder alcanzarlo. El ID dice que es J'onn.

"Hey, J'onn, ¿qué pasa?", Dice Alex con voz soñolienta.

''Alex. Disculpa si te despierto, pero algo sucedió con la llegada de la presidenta, te necesito en el aeropuerto lo antes posible, como agente del FBI, por supuesto''

"En 20 minutos estoy ahí" con eso, termina la llamada y se viste lo más rápido que le es posible y corre hacia su moto. Cuando llega al aeropuerto, Kara está allí, en su traje de Supergirl, muy emocionada, y Alex sabe exactamente por qué.

''Cómo estuvo tu citaaaa?'' Kara pregunta, casi saltando.

Alex ríe "Fue increíble, ella es increíble. Recuerda que tengo que agradecer a Lucy por... ¿Qué diablos está haciendo esa mujer en mi escena del crimen? '' Dice cuando ve a una mujer arrodillada junto a un chico, recolectando evidencia. Alex empieza a caminar hacia ella. Estando a sólo unos pasos de distancia, comienza a hablar.

''¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo... oh mierda" Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se da cuenta de a quién le estaba hablando. "Hola Mags" dice, sonriendo incómodamente.

'' ¿Mags? ¿La conoces?" Supergirl viene volando detrás de Alex con cara extrañada.

''Bueno, podrías decir eso... ''


	2. Chapter 2

_''_ _¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo... oh mierda" Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se da cuenta de a quién le estaba hablando. "Hola Mags" dice, sonriendo incómodamente._

 _''¿Mags? ¿La conoces?" Supergirl viene volando detrás de Alex con cara extrañada._

 _''Bueno, podrías decir eso... ''_

:D -

"Espera, ¿Mags? ¿Cómo Maggie?" Kara pregunta confundida, mirando a Alex y luego a Maggie.

"¡Supergirl! Podemos hablar de esto más tarde" Alex dice volteándose, dándole a Supergirl _la mirada_.

"Oh, está bien, así que... mmm... Supongo que nos veremos después Alex" la misma asiente y Kara le da un rápido abrazo "¿Tú también, detective?"

''Detective Maggie Sawyer, pero ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?'' Maggie dice extendiendo su mano hacia Kara, media sonrisa plantada en su rostro. "Es un placer" Maggie sonríe.

"El placer es todo mío" dice Kara sacudiendo la mano de Maggie, mirando a Alex con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Supergirl!'' Alex le llama la atención a Kara, haciendo que esta dirija su mirada de nuevo a su hermana ''¿No tienes que estar en otro lugar?" Maggie se ríe y Supergirl rápidamente se va, diciendo algo acerca de llegar tarde a su reunión con la Presidente.

"No sabía que eras cercana a Supergirl" Maggie dice cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, cambiando su peso de una pierna a la otra.

"Sí, bueno, cosas de trabajo" Alex dice encogiéndose de hombros, no dándole demasiada importancia.

''Cosas de trabajo, ¿eh?'' Responde Maggie levantando una ceja.

Alex se queda un momento en silencio, observando a Maggie, tratando de descifrar por qué la detective estaba actuando así, y de repente una idea se le viene a la cabeza "¿Estoy detectando celos ahí, Detective Sawyer?" Alex dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Maggie _puffs_ "¡Por supuesto que no! No soy de ese tipo" dice encogiéndose de hombros, apartando la mirada de Alex.

"Por supuesto que no" Alex aplaude "Así que, siento hacer esto, pero tengo que seguir con esta investigación, y sé que es un poco incómodo, porque tuvimos una cita anoche y nos besamos y todo… que por cierto, me encantó nuestra cita y pasé un buen rato contigo...

''Danvers, ¿Sabes hablar sin divagar?'' Maggie pregunta sonriéndole dulcemente a Alex.

"De hecho, no, no sabe" las dos mujeres se vuelven cuando escucharon a Supergirl gritarle la respuesta.

"¡No uses tu superoído conmigo, Supergirl!"

"¡Gracias por el aviso!"

Las dos mujeres dicen al mismo tiempo, y se quedan sonriéndose una a la otra, formándose un ambiente parecido al de la noche pasada. El teléfono de Alex suena, rompiendo su momento, haciendo que las dos mujeres salten.

"Danvers" responde Alex profesionalmente, sin mirar quien la estaba llamando.

"Alex, el Agente Torres me acaba de informar que la NCPD está en el aeropuerto, sabes que no pueden quedarse allí, es un asunto de DEO. Y esa ley aplica aunque hayas estado en una cita con un miembro de ese departamento" dice Jo'nn. Alex podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Oh Dios mío, voy a matar a Kara" Alex respira, frotándose las sienes con su mano libre "Nos vemos en un rato" Alex se despide, terminando la llamada, escuchando a Jo'nn riendo.

"Odio hacer esto, pero tienes que dejar esta escena del crimen, Maggie" Alex dice incómodamente, frotándose la parte anterior del cuello.

''El aeropuerto está en mi jurisdicción, tú lo sabes'' dice Maggie inclinando la cabeza, acercándose a Alex.

"Tu jurisdicción termina, donde yo lo digo" dice Alex aprovechando su diferencia de altura, dando otro paso hacia la detective, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Alex estaba a unos centímetros de besar a Maggie justo allí, en medio del lugar donde la presidente de los Estados Unidos fue atacada, y ni siquiera le importaba, iba a hacerlo. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esta mujer?

''¡Alex!''

''¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?'' Alex dice mientras se da la vuelta, dejando que la idea de besar a Maggie se vaya.

"Jo'nn me envió diciendo algo acerca de un dispositivo cerca de donde la presidente fue atacada", dice observando a Maggie detrás de Alex "Oh, lo siento, no te vi, soy Winn" dice dándole la mano a Maggie.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer" Maggie dice presentándose por segunda vez este día.

"¡Oh, qué coincidencia! Alex estuvo en una cita con una tal Maggie anoche, ¡No deja de hablar de ella en nuestro grupo de Whatsapp-''

"Winn, si valoras tu vida, cállate. Ugh… voy a matar a Kara" dice, por segunda vez cuando un rubor empieza a aparecer en sus mejillas. Dando a Maggie una sonrisa tímida, notando esa maldita sonrisa en la cara de Maggie.

Al parecer los 'Superfriends' estaban determinados en saber quién era Maggie. Y si de paso podían avergonzarla un poco delante de Maggie, lo iban a aprovechar.

"No te preocupes, Danvers, esto es un poco gracioso" dice Maggie sonriéndole.

''Para ti, tal vez'' murmura Alex, volviéndose hacia Winn ''¿No tienes un dispositivo que _hackear_ o algo?''

Winn parece confundido por un momento "Oh eso sí, me dijeron que después de todo no era un dispositivo _hackeable_ , pero sólo quería pasar a decir hola" dice encogiéndose de hombros "Me voy a ir ahora. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer aquí, fue un placer conocerte detective, espero verte algún día de estos". Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se da la vuelta, dejando atrás a una confundida Maggie y a una Alex enojada (que va a hacer de su vida un infierno después de esto, pero merece la pena).

Winn está a pocos metros de las dos mujeres cuando se da la vuelta "Y ¿Alex? Kara me acaba de decir que James está viniendo para aquí. Es por una entrevista o algo así" se ríe, finalmente subiéndose a una de las camionetas y yéndose.

''Vaya grupo de amigos tienes, Danvers'' dice Maggie.

"Sí, son los mejores" Alex dice asintiendo "Voy a hacer su vida un infierno después de esto"


End file.
